


Necessary Endurance

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Coping, Dubious Consent, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), F/M, First Time, Guilt, Loss of Virginity, Male Solo, Masturbation, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Propositions, Sex for Favors, Sexual Fantasy, can be read as either, does this count as ntr for lysithea?, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: His first time wasn't sweet and slow and considerate, nor hasty and clumsy but passionate.A.K.A. Claude secures extra military reinforcements in exchange for sex and jerks off afterwards.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Original Female Character(s), Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Kudos: 6





	Necessary Endurance

His first time wasn't sweet and slow and considerate, nor hasty and clumsy but passionate.

It was part of a deal-- to secure more forces for the military, to ensure victory, and his partner was a general from one of his father's concubine's-- his half-sibling's-- families, known for preying on younger men. 

The people who hated him wanted to hurt him one last time, so he decided to let them think that they have. 

During the act, he didn't feel much of anything. 

She purred something about how this would make good practice for his future spouse, how sex and combat weren't so far off, and that he was managing to prove himself capable in both "despite" the coward's blood in him. 

He didn't let that alter the pace of his thrusts, and when he came, the relief was from the fact it was over rather than the physical sensation of release. 

\---

Afterwards, he laid in his bed and thought of a white-haired, pink-eyed girl climbing on top of him. 

"A virgin? How lucky of me, I get to corrupt a little cherry boy," she whispered. 

He pushed his smallclothes down and imagined it was someone else's finger lightly touching up and down his shaft before gripping it and pulling down to peel the foreskin back. 

"This is probably too much for you, isn't it, Khalid?" she'd ask, giving a kiss on the head of his cock before licking along the frenulum and the slit where he was most sensitive. 

"Fuck, fuck yes, it is," he whispered, hips bucking into his own hands. 

The girl in his imagination came back up and guided his hand to her small breast, urging him to knead and squeeze every last inch of flesh. 

"This is what a woman feels like-- you'll want to remember it."

Instead of pulling away as soon as she released her grip around his wrists, he imagined himself adding another hand to the other breast and pressing on her nipples until there was a little bit of blush on her confident, self-assured face. 

He would run it down her side, marvelling at how thin her waist was, then to the back to squeeze her rear before dipping lower and extending a finger to feel something warm and slippery between her thighs. 

"I didn't say you could touch there yet."

She'd grip the base and his balls hard enough to make him yelp, then tease the head, already leaking pre-cum, by rubbing it along her slit. 

"You'll need heirs to secure your position once you've ascended to the throne. Consider this practice for that."

Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to remember what it felt like inside while blocking out rest of those recent memories-- hot and tight and, he wanted to see her eyes widen in surprise when it went in all the way. 

"You-- you're bigger than I thought," she'd say, trying not to concede control. "Now, prove that you're worthy of being a king."

He thrusted, slowly and teasingly at first with the futile hope that he'd get more reactions out of her, but soon lost control and finished before she would have.

"There's certainly potential," she said, his seed pouring out of her hole, "but we'll need to work on the stamina. No way you'll be able to satisfy your future wife if you're this fast to finish."

If it really was with her, he'd offer to help, fingering and licking at her sensitive nub until she hooked her legs over his shoulders and called out his name-- Claude, Khalid, whichever one it was, and that itself would be more than enough of a reward.

As soon as his breathing was steady again, he found a rag to wipe himself off with. 

"...What the hell is wrong with me," he muttered, realizing how out of character the girl in his imagination had acted compared to the real one, who was so easily flustered and quick to be swept up in his teasing antics. 

Even if she was the domineering type in bed, he doubted she would say things about...

He threw the rag to the side and thought about how he should have just hooked up with some stranger at a tavern back when he had the chance. 

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> More detailed overview of the situation behind all this:  
> -Claude's dad had to take concubines from powerful Almyran families to appease people who didn't like having a queen from Fódlan  
> -So a lot of powerful military are from the same families as his half-siblings', and whether he likes it or not he needs to collaborate with those families in the present and future, even if they hate his guts  
> -Half-siblings are dicks, purposefully sent a massive creep of a general with a reputation for taking advantage of younger men his way
> 
> TL;DR I like traumatizing Claude


End file.
